


Bathe

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Romance, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: George treats Alex to a romantic bath, and things don't end they way they expected.Second prompt for whamilton week!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Just.... So cute...





	Bathe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second prompt for whamilton week! I had fun with this and I hope you like it! Alexander is trans in this, and pre surgery, so don't read if that bothers you!
> 
> Prompt list is here:
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/622865417260695552/gagakumadraws-whamilton-week-coming-up-july

“Want to have a bath with me?” Alexander looked up when George asked him the question. 

Alexander shrugged a little and smiled. “Sure, I don’t see why not. Is it ready now, or are you about to get it ready?” He asked.

George smiled and headed for the bathroom, carrying a bag of god knows what. “I’m going to get it ready now. Wait here, it’s going to be extra special.” He then disappeared into the room.

Alexander hummed, then shrugged. He didn’t usually have baths, he didn’t like to be naked for too long. He didn’t mind it too much when he and George were fucking, but baths were a little different. He would have to look down at himself, and that wasn’t something he was too fond of right now. He hadn’t had any of his surgeries yet, so his dysphoria was still really bad when it came to his breasts and genitals. Maybe once he had his top surgery in two weeks he would be a little more comfortable with it, but not right now. Still, having a bath with George sounded nice, so he didn’t mind it too much. So he pushed down the rising anxiety and just sat back as he listened to the running water fill the tub. He could hear George humming a soft tune which aided in calming him down as well. He didn’t need to feel anxious, George loved him no matter what. Plus, he wouldn’t have to look at himself, he could just close his eyes and relax with George. So it was fine, it would be just like making love with him, just less messy.

Alexander stood up and pulled off his shirt. If he was going to do this, he might as well get ready now. He slipped off his pants and boxers as well. He had to take some extra time to take his packer harness off, then he had to shimmy out of his binder. He breathed deeply and relaxed. He loved how it felt to take off the binder, since he could breathe properly now. It was even better than taking off a bra after a long day! He put his hair up into a messy bun, then sat back down to wait for George to call him in. He didn’t have to wait too long, as George peeked out of the bathroom and waved him in. He got up and walked to the bathroom and walked in and felt his breath whoosh out of him. It was beautiful.

The room was dimly lit by multiple candles, allowing for very low visibility. He could smell something sweet and calming, probably something to do with lavender or some other relaxing floral scent. There was something else in the scent that was familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. He would have to ask George because it smelled really fucking good. The bath water looked slightly purple, but he couldn’t see it too well. Though he could see the rose petals floating on top of the water. It added the slightest scent of rose to the air, but it was drowned out by the intoxifying smell coming from the water. There was also soft music playing to fill in the silence. There were no words, just a soft melody. All in all, it was the most romantic fucking thing Alexander gad ever seen. “Holy fuck…” He whispered, then looked at George, trying not to cry.

George just smiled at Alexander and pulled him into a kiss. “I wanted to share this special moment with you to celebrate your upcoming surgery. I want you to feel as loved as you are, and I want you to know how much I love and appreciate you. You’re stronger than you think you are, Alexander. That is what I admire the most about you. You push yourself to be better than you were. You always push yourself to do what you can to make me happy, and I want you to know how much I appreciate that.” George whispered softly.

Alexander felt tears well up in his eyes. All this time he was worried that George was pushing himself out there for him, and George was thinking the same thing for Alexander. He let out a tear filled laugh, then kissed him softly. “We really are hopeless, aren’t we?” He asked softly.

George looked a little confused, but smiled nonetheless. “Why do you say that?” He asked.

Alexander grinned up at George after wiping his eyes. “Because I was thinking the same thing, but about you always sacrificing a lot just to keep me happy. It’s quite the cycle we have.” He said.

George laughed and nodded. “It seems like it. Oh well, we both sacrifice things in our own way, and that’s good. We keep one another happy. Now, make me happier and get your ass in the tub.” Alexander yelped when George slapped his ass playfully. 

He huffed then walked to the tub and stepped into it carefully. The water was delightfully hot, just the way he liked it. He lowered himself into the tub, then let George get in behind him. Once George was settled, Alexander leaned back against him and melted into his arms. “Fuck, this is amazing… It smells so good too, what did you put in here?” He asked.

Alexander looked over his shoulder and almost missed the odd look that passed over George’s face. He would have to ask him about that later. It seemed rather suspicious, but he was too happy to care at the moment. He was probably embarrassed over going into a shop that sold bath products to ask about it. That, or he got them from a friend who grilled him about his motives behind it. “The bath bomb I used was vanilla lavender scented, then I used some Epsom salt since it’s good for the skin. Then there’s the rose petals on the water.” George said.

Alexander nodded along to his words. So it was vanilla that he was smelling. He felt stupid for not realizing it, but then again he was never one for scents. That was always Jefferson’s forte, even before Alexander came out as trans. He was just never interested. He barely knew the difference between citrus scents like orange and lemon, so he didn’t think he could be blamed for not realizing something was vanilla. “Well it feels and smells great. We should totally do this again.” He said softly.

George hummed in agreement, then just leaned back with Alexander for a bit. They just sat there in silence, enjoying the soft tune coming from the speakers George had set up prior to filling the tub. After a while, George started to massage Alexander’s shoulders. It felt amazing to have George’s fingers work on his tense muscles, forcing him to relax more into the water. He sunk in further until soon only his head was above the water. It felt like heaven to him.

Once the massage was done, George settled on slowly running his fingers over Alexander’s skin. He caressed every bit he could reach, just touching him gently. It ignited a fire under Alexander’s skin that he tried to ignore. Right now was not the time to get turned on. He just wanted to enjoy the night with George without sex involved. So he just hummed softly and closed his eyes. Once George settled his arms around Alexander’s shoulders, Alexander looked up at him and smiled. “I love you.” He whispered.

George gave Alexander a smile that took his breath away with how fucking beautiful it was. George’s face absolutely lit up and all the stress just disappeared. George looked years younger, and positively happy. It brought tears to Alexander’s eyes that he absolutely refused to let fall. “I love you too, Alexander.” George whispered.

Alexander reached up and pulled George down for a kiss, thankful that George was more flexible than he looked. The day he found that out was rather interesting. They were just sitting in the living room talking about the most random shit, then Alexander mentioned something about men who could do the splits being a huge turn on. Right after he said that, George got up casually did the splits as if it was the most normal fucking thing to do when presented with that knowledge. The sex that night was spectacular; Alexander exploited his newfound knowledge of George’s flexibility a lot that night.

After the kiss, they settled back and started to talk softly about the most random things they could think about. Eventually, they settled on the topic of Alexander’s upcoming surgery. “I know the healing will suck, but I will have some pretty cool scars. I wonder how they will fade and how they will look.” Alexander hummed.

George traced some slow circles on Alexander’s skin as he seemed deep in thought. He hummed along with Alexander’s words. Then he nodded. “The only thing I worry about is loss of sensation.” George muttered.

Alexander looked up at George and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, that’s a chance, but it will likely fade over time. I may never get full sensation back, but I think it’s better than having boobs.” He said.

George nodded and looked down at Alexander. “It is better, but I will be really sad if these aren’t as sensitive as they are now.” George pinched Alexander’s nipple to express what he meant.

Alexander let out a startled moan, then he smacked George’s hand away, blushing hard. “Jesus! Warn me a little next time!” He hissed.

George laughed at that and nodded. “Alright, gonna pinch the other one.” He said, then did just that.

Alexander yelped and smacked him again. “That’s not what I meant! Stop pinching my nipples!” He yelled.

George smirked down at Alexander, then pulled him up so he was sitting against his chest again. “Fine, I won’t pinch your nipples anymore. Though,” George then reached down and slipped his fingers between Alexander’s legs and slowly massaged his clit. “I will do this.” He purred.

Alexander moaned loudly and curled around George’s fingers. This was not the direction he was expecting things to go. “Fuck! That’s not what I meant either! I thought this was supposed to be a romantic night!” He protested.

George kissed the back of Alexander’s neck and moved his fingers down and pressed one inside of Alexander, aided by the fact that he was excited already. “Are you telling me that sex can’t be romantic? I just want to give you an orgasm. Is that too much to ask?” George purred into Alexander’s ear.

Alexander whined and bit his lip. This took a turn he wasn’t expecting, but he really couldn’t complain. “N-not what I was saying… I-if you want to do this, g-go ahead. I will suck you off after.” He said softly.

George chuckled and shook his head. “How about you let me do all the work. I will give you an orgasm, then we can go to the room and I can fuck you hard on the bed. Sounds like a good plan, right?” He asked, then moved his thumb up to rub Alexander’s clit once more as he stretched him.

Alexander nodded breathlessly, then pressed back against George’s chest. “O-okay…” He muttered.

It didn’t take long for Alexander to tip over the edge. He cried out loudly and shuddered as George coaxed him through his orgasm. It felt oddly good to do this in the bath. Once that was done, they chose to get out. They got up and Alexander let George dry him off. They drained the tub, then walked into the other room. Alexander dropped the towel to crawl on the bed, but froze when he took in the sight of his skin. It was covered in glitter. “What. The. Fuck…?” He slowly turned around to look at George who was equally as glittery.

George stopped in his tracks and looked at Alexander with wide eyes. “Uh…” How eloquent. 

Alexander’s shocked gaze slowly morphed into a glare. George looked guilty of something and he had a feeling as to what it was. “George,  _ darling, _ ” he never used that pet name unless he was seriously displeased with the man. “Who did you say you got the bath stuff from?” He asked, tone sickeningly sweet.

George looked ready to bolt from the room. He clearly didn’t source the bath things himself, and Alexander knew exactly who gave them to George. “Uh… A-a friend…?” George asked nervously.

Alexander smiled widely at George, a very dangerous glint in his eyes. “What friend, George?” He asked.

George licked his lips and smiled innocently at Alexander, showing the little gap in his teeth that Alexander loved so much; it wasn’t going to save him this time. “I… Uh… I got them from Thomas, dear.” He said slowly.

Alexander felt rage slowly building up inside him, but he contained it the best he could. “Oh, you did? Did you tell him why you wanted it?” He asked, keeping the same sweet tone.

It was at that exact moment George realized just how badly he had fucked up. He started to squirm under Alexander’s glare, which helped to alleviate some of Alexander’s anger. “I… May or may not have told him exactly what I wanted them for…” He said softly.

Alexander’s smile grew tight. He was upset with the glitter, but George had gone out of his way to make Alexander happy. So he walked forward and sighed. “Alright, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to fuck me until you can’t move anymore, we will do as many rounds as we can. Then you will massage my feet and get me my favourite coffee in the morning. Then when we get to work, you will ignore Thomas’ disappearance and lie to the police for me when they find his body. ‘Kay?” He asked happily.

George seemed happy to be out of the line of fire mostly, but he looked mildly concerned over what Alexander said about Thomas. Still, he was clearly just happy to not be the body that would be found. “Anything for you, darling.” George said softly. 

Alexander giggled and pulled him into a kiss. “I knew you would be on my side. Let’s keep the lights on tonight, kay?” He asked.

George’s eyes lit up happily and he nodded. “If you need them off at any point, tell me.” He said.

Alexander shook his head and smiled. “You love me the way I am, that’s all I need.” He said softly, then pulled George down onto the bed with him.

George smiled softly. “Good.” He whispered softly.

* * *

Thomas sneezed hard, then froze and looked at the time. He then looked at James and sighed. “I’m going to die tomorrow. When I go missing, tell the police that Hamilton did it.” He said.

James froze and looked at Thomas with an exasperated expression. “What did you do, Thomas?” He asked.

Thomas smirked a little and leaned back. “The question is, Jemmy, what didn’t I do?” He laughed over James’ exasperated sigh.

Sure he would die, but seeing Alexander Hamilton covered in glitter the next day would be worth it. He would hand Alexander the murder weapon if he had to. It would be the most glorious way to die. Maybe he should invest in a bunch of glitter, then write in his will that it should be dumped at Hamilton’s front door. It would be the best final fuck you. Yeah, that’s what he would do.


End file.
